Siempre el tono de sorpresa
by Llueeve
Summary: A Ron y Hermione les llevo un largo camino aceptar los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.
1. Leviosa

**Todo aquello que reconozcas es obra de J.K.**

* * *

_Serie de Drabbles (pequeñitos) sobre cómo ha ido cambiando la relación de Ron y Hermione a lo largo de los años._

* * *

Las palabras de la niña repelente con el pelo revuelto se repiten en su mente una y otra vez "_Es Leviosa no Leviosá_".

Resopla enfadado ¿Quién había pedido su opinión? Si lo estaba haciendo mal era problema suyo, no era una biblioteca andante como parecía ser ella, él iba a Hogwarts a aprender, si se estaba equivocando sería tarea del profesor corregirle no suya.

Además tiene ese repelente tono de voz, que se te clava en los oídos y te perfora los tímpanos.

Es insoportable.

No le sorprende nada que se pase todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca o leyendo sola en la Sala Común.

¿Quién va a querer ser su amigo si se pasa todo el día corrigiendo a los demás?

Por no hablar de lo irritante que resulta sentarse cerca de ella en clase, se pasará todo el rato dando saltitos con su mano levantada buscando llamar la atención de algún profesor. Porque claro, para no variar, se sabe la respuesta a la recién formulada pregunta.

Cómo no, si apenas llevan un mes y medio de curso y ya es una completa sabelotodo.

No le cae nada bien y Harry puede decir lo que quiera, que no piensa dar su brazo a torcer.

Duda mucho que él y Hermione Granger puedan llegar a entenderse.


	2. Tragababosas

Su madre le ha enseñado que está muy mal pelearse con los demás, que pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan no se debe ceder.

Siempre con la cabeza alta, ignorando cualquier tipo de insulto o provocación.

Y por supuesto, no recurrir a la magia.

Los problemas se solucionan hablando, no a puñetazo limpio o a golpe de varita.

Pero esta vez las lecciones de moralidad de Molly Weasley no surten efecto y embriagado de un desprecio que Ron nunca antes había sentido saca su destrozada varita, dispuesto a maldecir al imbécil de Malfoy.

Nadie puede insultar a su amiga de aquella manera y esperar que él se quede de brazos cruzados.

Hermione no es una sangre sucia, es la bruja más inteligente que ha conocido en toda su vida.

Podría patear el culo de todos esos "magos" que se autodenominan sangre limpia, como Malfoy, con facilidad. No lo pone en duda.

Así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo apunta al otro chico con su varita, sin acordarse siquiera de que está hecha polvo y que puede errar el hechizo con facilidad, y con determinación exclama.

_—¡Tragababosas!_


	3. Scrabbers

Scrabbers, era su rata, su mascota, su amiga.

Había estado en su familia desde que él tenía uso de razón. Habían vivido miles de aventuras y momentos inolvidables juntos.

Estaba ya muy mayor y necesitaba reposo, no que un feo y malhumorado gato con pulgas le aterrorizase.

¡Hermione era su dueña y conocía la delicada situación de la rata! Podría haber controlado a su estúpida mascota.

Pero ella insistía en que el gato no había tenido nada que ver, claro, Scrabbers fingió su propia muerte, tiene toda la lógica del mundo.

Los gatos siempre han cazado ratas y las ratas siempre han sido presas de los gatos, eso ha sido así siempre.

Lo que pasa es que Hermione es demasiado cabezota como para reconocer que ha cometido un error. El tremendo error de comprar aquel bicho inmundo.

Con lo prácticas que eran las lechuzas, ella tenía que haberse encaprichado con aquella bola de pelo colar canela.

¡Pues ahora que asumiera las consecuencias!

Había dejado a Crookshanks andar por la torre de Gryffindor a sus anchas y en uno de esos paseos se ha cernido sobre la pobre Scrabbers y la ha matado.

Pues bien, no será porque no se lo aviso pero ella decide, si prefiere ponerse de parte de su gato está en su derecho, al fin de cuentas es su mascota. Pero que le quede una cosa clara, su amistad se ha acabado.


	4. El baile

Ya no le quedan más lágrimas que derramar.

Estúpido, imbécil e insensible Ronald Weasley ¿Qué derecho tenía a hablarle de ese modo? Cómo si ella estuviera haciendo algo malo al ir al baile con Viktor. Él había sido el único chico que quiso que ella fuera su pareja ¿Qué tenía eso de horrible?

¿Acaso era tan fea que resultaba una terrible atrocidad que alguien quisiera invitarla al baile?

Puede que él aún no se hubiera percatado de que era una chica, pero Viktor sí, y al mismo tiempo se suponía que el Torneo pretendía estrechar lazos entre la comunidad mágica internacional, entonces ¿Por qué iba a declinar su invitación?

Además a Harry no le había molestado que, según palabras del cretino pelirrojo, "confraternizase con el enemigo".

Ella no se merecía aquello, el ataque de celos infantiles e injustificados de Ron no tenían ninguna base sólida en la que sostenerse.

Sí hubiera sido él, el primero en invitarla a ir al baile hubiera aceptado inmediatamente y se hubieran ahorrado una nueva discusión.

Pero Ron estaba ciego, y ahora la situación ya no tenía solución.

Para el próximo baile que se celebre quizás sus neuronas logren hacer conexión y se le ocurra invitarla, piensa esperanzada.

Pero lamentablemente no lo ve tan posible como parece.

* * *

**Gracias a MrsLGrint y samfj por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores.**


	5. Arthur Weasley

Hermione abre la puerta de la habitación con delicadeza, Harry le ha dicho que Ron había subido al cuarto en cuanto Sirius les había dejado libres. Él no se había atrevido a molestarle pero está convencido de que ella podrá lograr hacerle sentirse un poco mejor, ya que asegura, siempre sabe que decir en el momento justo.

Pero Hermione discrepa con la observación de su amigo, con Ron todo es parecido a intentar desplazarse entre arenas movedizas.

Le ve sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y pelirrojos mechones colándose entre sus dedos, casi pude oír desde su posición como los engranajes de su cerebro funcionan a toda velocidad.

Se sienta a su lado y el colchón se hunde bajo su peso, Ron no se mueve ni un milímetro y ella posa su mano en su hombro, para que sepa, sin palabras sólo con ese gesto, que está ahí si la necesita.

Ron resopla con fuerza y finalmente la mira, Hermione se siente estremecer cuando nota esos ojos azules analizándola.

—Hola. —Le dice tímidamente.

Ron intenta sonreír, pero no le sale. Hermione se siente completamente inútil al no ser capaz de pronunciar una sola frase que logre consolar al chico.

—Hola. —Responde. —¿No deberías estar esquilando con tus padres?

—Esquiando. —Corrige automáticamente sin darse cuenta. —Esquilar consiste en rapar a las ovejas y…—Enrojece de pronto, no es momento de darle a Ron una clase sobre métodos muggles. —Olvídalo. ¿Qué tal estás?

Ron clava su vista en el techo, por un momento teme que no vaya a contestarle.

—Asustado, le ha atacado la serpiente del mismísimo Quién-tú-ya-sabes. Si no fuera por Harry…—Hace una pausa y toma una gran bocanada de aire. —No sabemos nada de él, Bill ha ido con mi madre a San Mungo, pero a nosotros no nos llega ni una mísera noticia. —Dice frustrado.

—Todo se arreglará Ron. —Asegura ella. —Le han encontrado a tiempo, me consta que en San Mungo hay medimagos muy competentes, estará bien. —Le dice intentando sonar confiada.

Ron vuelve a mirarla y al fin sonríe, Hermione siente como si miles de duendecillos de Cornualles revoloteasen en su estómago sólo por ese insignificante gesto.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darlas Ronald… —Pero Ron la calla pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.

—Hermione—Dice ante el gesto de protesta de la chica al ser interrumpida. —Gracias. —Repite.

Ella se sonroja y asiente, uniéndose al silencio de Ron y quedándose Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo en aquella posición, hasta que Harry llega corriendo, tan rápido como una Nimbus, informando que tienen noticas de San Mungo.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, debido a que estoy con examenes quizás no suba el próximo drabble con tanta rapidez, con suerte a más tardar será para la próxima semana :)**


	6. El Club de las eminencias

Ron soltó la vaina que estaba intentando exprimir y miró a su amiga un tanto enfadado, en cuanto la profesora Sprout volvió a dejarles a solas, Hermione comenzó a informarle a Harry de la nueva fiesta del Club de las Eminencias.

—¿Club de las Eminencias? —Preguntó con burla, intentando ocultar su decepción al volver a quedar marginado de nuevo entre sus amigos. —Menudo nombre más ridículo.

A Harry se le escapó una de las vainas y Hermione resopló un tanto cansada, mientras intentaba ayudar a recuperarla.

—Mira, yo no me he inventado ese nombre, Slughorn…

Pero Ron estaba tan molesto que no le dejo continuar.

—Es un nombre digno de Malfoy—A Harry volvió a escapársele la vaina, pero está vez ninguno de los dos le presto atención. — _"Club de las Eminencias"_ —Repitió con cierto retintín. —Espero que lo paséis en grande, si señor. —Descargó toda su frustración en la vaina que tenía entre las manos, un poco de líquido comenzó a mancharle los dedos. —¿Irá McLaggen no? Podrías ligártelo, quizás Slughorn os nombre reina y rey de las Eminencias.

Estaba tan cabreado que apenas fue consciente de lo que acabada de decir.

Pero Hermione sí, y enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

—No dijo que podríamos llevar invitados, y yo pensé en pedírtelo a ti. Pero como veo que no te interesa, iré con otro.

Ron se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la confesión de la chica.

—¿Ibas a pedirme que fuese tu pareja? —De repente sintió un regusto amargo en la boca al no poder evitar recordar el Baile de Navidad en cuarto curso, pero enseguida desecho aquel recuerdo y le sonrió todavía un tanto sorprendido a Hermione.

Pero había logrado enfadarla con sus palabras y la chica en lugar de enternecerse con su último gesto frunció el ceño aún más.

—Sí. —Reconoció. —Pero ya veo que sería una pérdida de tiempo, además si prefieres que me dedique a ligar con McLaggen, pues yo…

Ron no le dejo seguir.

—No, no… Hermione… Yo no digo que…—Se calló de pronto, sintiéndose total y absolutamente estúpido.

Hermione le miró expectante, casi como esperando algún tipo de revelación, pero Ron estaba tan confundido y la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que simplemente se quedó quieto mirándola un tanto avergonzado.

Harry hizo un estrepitoso ruido que logró sobresaltar a ambos devolviéndoles a la realidad, Hermione enseguida se apresuró a pasar páginas de su libro _"Árboles carnívoros del mundo"_ y él continuó aporreando la vaina, pero no sin antes esbozar una radiante sonrisa que a Harry no le paso desapercibida.

* * *

**N.A:**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores. :)**

**La escena de este capítulo la he sacado de la _página 268 de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe_. He intentado no copiar ningún dialogo de JK pero he querido seguir manteniendo la esencia de la situación que describe.**


	7. Oppugno

Ella solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por unos míseros instantes, estar a solas con sus canarios y Harry, ignorando como cada latido de su adolorido corazón amenazaba con destrozarla.

Pero parecía que no iba a tener esa suerte.

De todos los rincones de Hogwarts, todos los oscuros pasillos, todas las aulas vacías y todos sus extensos jardines, Ron y Lavender tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia en el mismo lugar en el que ella había decidido esconderse.

Y en cuanto sus risas se clavaron como puñales en sus oídos, Hermione no lo soportó más.

Impulsada por un sentimiento de rabia contenida alzó su varita y conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a empañar su mirada, exclamó:

—¡_Oppugno_!

Los canarios que había invocado salieron disparados con una velocidad pasmosa hacia Ron, que soltó un grito de terror al comprender lo que estaba pasando, se agacho y se tapó la cara con las manos, en un nulo intento por evitar los picotazos de los pájaros.

Le suplico que los detuviera, pero ella no estaba por la labor. Ron le había hecho daño, merecía sufrir aunque solo fuera una pequeña parte de su dolor.

Y ya incapaz de seguir aguantando su llanto durante más tiempo salió del aula, dando un portazo, dejando a Ron a su suerte.


	8. Erriioon

Era una cabezota, se había pasado semanas sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron ¡Semanas! Ni una mirada, ni una simple mención, ni un solo segundo en la misma habitación que él, nada.

Y había estado tan cerca de perderlo. Jamás se hubiera perdonado que la última conversación que hubiese mantenido con él se limitase a ordenarles a unos rabiosos pájaros que le atacasen.

Cierto era que estaba sumamente enfadada con él, además de dolida por todo lo sucedido con Lavender. No había un solo día en el que no se quedase dormida después de haber descargado todo su dolor llorando sobre la almohada. Pero le echaba de menos, Ron no solo era el chico que hacía que todo su sistema nervioso se revolucionase con una simple mirada, ni el protagonista de los olores que emitía su Amortentía. También era su amigo, su mejor amigo junto con Harry, y el haber estado tan cerca de haberle perdido para siempre sin que hubieran arreglado sus diferencias le helaba la sangre.

Harry continuaba explicándoles a los gemelos, lo mismo que horas antes les había contado a ella y a Ginny, pero no era capaz de prestar atención, estaba demasiado concentrada en no apartar la vista del convaleciente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se recuperase.

Pero un toque en su hombro, por parte de Ginny, la obligo a formar parte de la conversación, la imaginación de sus amigos estaba yendo demasiado lejos y debía imponer un poco de lógica en la discusión.

En cuanto terminó de hablar Harry compuso una extraña mueca, parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero a ella le llamó la atención la mirada que Fred y George estaban intercambiado, así que se giró rápidamente hacia Ron para comprender que estaba pasando.

Ron se revolvía entre las sábanas, como si estuviese a punto de despertar.

—Err…ii..oon. —Susurró el chico, con voz ronca.

Todos le observaron con expectación, preocupados y tensos.

Pero tras soltar un sonoro ronquido, Ron siguió durmiendo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, los gemelos intercambiaron sonrisas de burla y Harry se encogió de hombros.

Pero ella no pudo evitar notar como su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente, lo que acaba de murmurar Ron no eran más que palabras ininteligibles, pero sospechosamente sonaban como si un niño pequeño intentase pronunciar un nombre, su nombre concretamente, Hermione.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como podéis comprobar esta escena es muy distinta a la que se ve en la película, donde está todo el profesorado presente y Lavender protagoniza esa escena tan graciosa con Hermione. Lo que pasa es que me ciño a como narra JK las cosas en los libros, no en la película.**


	9. Todo va a salir bien

No podía dormir, todo el asunto de la muerte de Dumbledore, la misión de Harry, R.A.B y el guardapelo, los Horrocrux y Snape le estaban impidiendo conciliar el sueño con ganas.

Así que decidió bajar a la Sala Común, encender la chimenea y poner en orden sus ideas. Pensó en despertar a Harry y convencerle de que bajasen a hablar, pero al ver que finalmente su amigo había conseguido quedarse dormido, desechó la idea. Necesitaba descansar.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, se sorprendió al ver que alguien había tenido la misma idea que él y se había sentado frente a la chimenea. Esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa al descubrir que era Hermione.

Pero la sonrisa rápidamente se congelo en su rostro al descubrir que su amiga estaba llorando.

Así que se precipito hacia el sillón, tropezando sin querer con la pata de una mesa, para sentarse al lado de ella.

Con una delicadeza demasiado inusual en él, la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione, no necesito alzar el rostro para saber que era él por lo que se dejó hacer sin protestar y hundió la cara en su pecho.

Sería incapaz de decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, Hermione intentando controlar sus sollozos entre sus brazos y él susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Pero cuando las llamas de la chimenea estaban comenzando a apagarse, Hermione se retiró de su lado. Él inmediatamente comenzó a echar de menos su peso sobre su cuerpo, pero no comento nada al respeto.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella, hablando por primera vez desde que Ron la había encontrado. — Te he empapado el pijama.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No tiene importancia.

Hermione intentó sonreírle, pero un par de lágrimas rebeldes volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Ven aquí.

Ella no sé hizo de rogar y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

—Todo va a salir bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Pero Dumbledore está muerto Ron, es algo que me parecía tan sumamente inconcebible.

—Lo sé—Admitió él. —Y no es un buen presagio, la guerra acabará por alcanzarnos a todos.

—Y Harry. —Musitó ella. —Es solamente un niño ¿Cómo va a vencer a Voldemort?

—Nosotros también somos solo unos niños Hermione, y mira todo lo que hemos hecho. —Añadió, intentando animarla.

Hermione finalmente logró sonreír.

—No nos va a permitir viajar con él a cumplir su misión. —Dijo con pena.

—Cómo si fuésemos a quedarnos atrás. —Sentenció él. —Harry tendría que ser muy ingenuo como para plantearse esa posibilidad. Estaremos con él hasta el final, pase lo que pase y se ponga como se ponga.

Hermione alzo la cabeza y miró a Ron muy seria. —Tenemos que sobrevivir a esta guerra Ron.

El chico posó su mano en la delicada mejilla de su amiga, que se sonrojó al instante.

—No permitiría que te pasase nada malo.

Hermione puso su mano sobre la suya, Ron cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de la sensación.

—Todo va a salir bien. —Repitió.


	10. El regalo de los gemelos

La verdad era que se alegraba enormemente de que Bill se casará, le parecía un poco surrealista dentro de todo el clima que se respiraba en el mundo mágico, pero se alegraba por su hermano. Además Fleur era una buena chica y al fin su madre y su hermana habían logrado hacer migas con ella.

Lo que pasaba era que tener que celebrar la boda en la Madriguera le daba una pereza infinita, su madre no les dejaba descansar ni un minuto, les daba instrucciones a todas horas, que sí lleva está cama al cuarto de Ginny, que si corta el césped, que si ordena tu cuarto, que si ayuda a tu padre en el jardín, que si sube todo esto al desván…

Y allí fue donde encontró a sus hermanos, con esa sonrisa en el rostro que Ron había aprendido a leer desde que tenía tres años y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo dirección a la cocina cuando Fred le cortó el paso.

—Tranquilo. —Comenzó George—No vamos a hacerte nada malo.

—Ya. —Respondió él, no sé creía nada.

—En serio. —Insistió Fred. —Confía en nosotros Ronnie, sólo queremos hacer un pequeño presente.

Ron alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

George hizo aparecer un paquete, tal y como estaba envuelto Ron tuvo la sospecha de que se trataba de un libro.

—¿Qué es? —Quiso saber. —¿Alguno de vuestros nuevos inventos?

Fred negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

George le puso el paquete entre las manos. —Tú sólo ábrelo.

Ron intentando disimular su curiosidad comenzó a desenvolver el regalo de sus hermanos y en cuanto descubrió que era lo que el papel de colores ocultaba, no pudo evitar desencajarse la mandíbula.

—¿_Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_? — Leyó en la portada del libro.

George estalló en carcajadas mientras Fred intentaba explicarle el porqué del obsequió.

—Creímos que necesitabas un poco de ayuda hermanito, quizás con todo el ambiente que se cree con respeto a la boda de Bill te brinde el momento oportuno para… en fin…—Sonrió pícaramente. — Tener de una maldita vez la conservación con Hermione.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Fue el turno de Fred para reír.

—Como quieras Ron. —Intervino George. —Miéntenos todo lo que quieras, mientras no te mientas a ti mismo todo bien.

Sus hermanos hicieron ademán de marcharse pero Ron les frenó.

—¡Fred, George! —Los gemelos se giraron. —No sé qué esperáis que haga con esto pero…—Tomó aire, George tenía razón, no debía mentirse a sí mismo. —Gracias.

Le sonrieron.

—Para eso están los hermanos mayores ¿No? Pero yo que tú comenzaría ya a leerlo, Hermione no tardará en pasarse por aquí antes de que vayamos a buscar a Harry.

Ron volvió a enrojecer de nuevo.


	11. Y una vez más, Viktor Krum

Estaba quejándose con Harry acerca de su tía Muriel cuando la aparición de Hermione logró dejarle sin palabras. Caminaba apresurada hacia ellos, llevaba el pelo suelto y liso, un vaporoso vestido de color rojo y zapatos de tacón a juego.

—¡Estás muy guapa Hermione! —Le dijo en cuanto la chica les alcanzó, con cara de embobado.

—Siempre el tono de sorpresa. —Protestó ella, pero aun así le sonrió agradecida.

George se había unido a ellos, despotricando, también, sobre tía Muriel haciéndoles reír a todos, pero Ron dejó de reír enseguida al descubrir a un joven moreno de nariz curvada que se acercaba hacia allí.

—Estás preciosa. —Dijo a modo de saludo, acercándose a Hermione logrando sonrojarla.

Ron apretó los dientes ¿Qué hacía Krum allí?

Cómo respuesta a su pregunta el búlgaro le dio su invitación a su hermano George.

—Fleur me va invitado. —Comunicó, sonriente, a Hermione.

Su sangre comenzaba a bullir y estaba seguro de que sus orejas estaban tan calientes que si se acercaba a la estatuilla de hielo que decoraba una de las mesas más cercanas la derretiría.

Arrugando la invitación que George le acaba de pasar se acercó hacia Hermione y Krum, que en ese instante estaba preguntándole a la chica sobre su verano, e intentando componer la expresión más intimidante que era capaz de hacer, agarro a Hermione delicadamente del brazo y sin terciar palabra alguna con ella o Krum la guio hacia sus asientos.

Hermione comenzó a protestar. —Ronald, eso ha sido muy maleducado. Viktor y yo estábamos hablando.

Pero él no la escuchaba. —De todas las malditas personas que podrían haber venido... —Murmuraba entre dientes. —Él tenía que estar entre ellas.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita. —¿Celoso?

Ron se paró de golpe y la miro boqueando, no había sido consciente de que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

—Estos son nuestros asientos. —Comunicó intentando mantener la compostura.

Hermione asintió y tomo asiento tras él, Ron se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y miró disimuladamente hacia Krum, se alegró un poco al comprobar que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de ellos.

Hermione le dio un ligero toque en el hombro para que se girase.

Comenzó a hablar tan bajito que tuvo que inclinarse para oír lo que la chica tenía que decirle. Se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el aliento de Hermione sobre su oreja.

—Procura ser el primero en pedirme bailar esta vez.

La miró sorprendido, pero Hermione miraba hacia el frente con el rostro impertérrito.

Ron negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Por supuesto que pensaba ser el primero en sacarla a bailar, el primero y él único.


	12. Grimmauld Place 12

Ron se despertó temprano, habían dormido en el salón de Grimmauld Place en sus sacos todos juntos por petición de Hermione.

Había secundado la sugerencia de la chica al instante, a él tampoco le apetecía pasar la noche solo aunque no pensase expresarlo en voz alta.

Pero le dolía tanto la espalda que estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea, suerte que convenció a Hermione, para que al menos ella, durmiera sobre los cojines del sofá.

Harry no estaba, así que supuso que ya se habría levantado y estaría inspeccionando la casa o haciendo el desayuno. A saber. La verdad es que mil posibilidades más se le pasaron por la mente, pero se prohibió a sí mismo siquiera considerarlas.

Hermione aun dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Ron sonrió, observar a la chica en aquella posición tan calmada y relajada le hacía olvidar por unos gloriosos instantes todo el horror y el caos que se respiraba fuera, en el mundo mágico.

Descubrió que su amiga apoyaba un brazo en el suelo y que sus dedos casi tocaban los suyos. Notó como una especie de corriente cálida le recorría desde la punta del cabello hasta los dedos de los pies ¿Habrían dormido con las manos entrelazadas? ¡Maldita sea no lo recordaba!

Acarició con delicadeza la mano de la chica, instantes antes de que ésta decidiera despertarse, por lo que Ron se apartó casi de un salto, con temor a que le descubriera.

Hermione se estiró como un felino y al verle a su lado le sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenos días. —Dijo dulcemente.

—Buenos días. —Respondió él.

Hermione se incorporó y aun con el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual, comenzó a buscar a Harry por la habitación.

Al no encontrarle por ningún lado miró a Ron preocupada. Él frunció el ceño, sabía que era lo que la chica estaba pensando.

Se levantó decidido y sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón, había decidido que no iba a separarse de ella por nada del mundo, y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa en busca del escurridizo cuatro ojos que tenía por mejor amigo.


	13. Despartición

Le tiemblan las manos y apenas puede controlarse. Necesita respirar hondo y calmarse si quiere ser capaz de ayudar a Ron, pero no tiene tiempo que perder, Ron ha sufrido una despartición muy seria y está perdiendo mucha sangre.

Le falta un trozo de carne en el brazo y no puede evitar sufrir pequeñas sacudidas debido al fuerte shock que su cuerpo está teniendo.

Tiene que centrarse, es la única de los presentes que puede hacer algo para salvar a Ron.

Múltiples situaciones en las que a Ron le sucedía algo terrible durante su viaje, se le habían pasado por la mente. Se había intentado auto convencer a sí misma de que sí algo malo le sucedía sería lo suficiente fuerte y no permitiría que la situación le superase.

Pero estaba fallando en su propia promesa, estrepitosamente. Tiene miedo de hacer algo mal y causarle más daño. Ron se acababa de desmayar y ella era incapaz de dejar de temblar como una niña asustada, Harry le estaba tendiendo la botellita de díctamo y ni siquiera podía abrirla.

Tras lograr verte tres gotitas del líquido marrón sobre el corte, Ron deja de sangrar y la herida cobra un mejor aspecto.

Pero a pesar de las alabanzas de Harry y la pequeña mejora en el brazo de Ron, ella no puede evitar las náuseas que sacuden su estómago.

Aquello, comparado con cualquier otra cosa que pueda sucederles, es apenas una dulce caricia.

¿Qué pasará si se topan frente a frente con el propio Lord Voldemort y Ron resulta gravemente herido? ¿Y si muere? ¿Qué será de ella si le sucede algo a Ron?

No podrá seguir sin él.

Hay tantas cosas que le gustaría poder decirle, el problema es que no sabe cómo y si le pasa algo, jamás tendrán una oportunidad.

Ahora es cuando las cosas comenzarán a ponerse realmente difíciles.


	14. Celos

¿Era necesario que se tocasen tanto? Él era quién estaba herido, él era quién necesitaba más atención que Harry.

Se suponía que a Harry le gustaba su hermana ¿no? Y que entre Hermione y él, a pesar de las dificultades, Krum, Lavender y la cabezonería de ambos, existía algo.

¿Entonces qué narices era aquello que estaba pasando ante sus ojos? ¿Cuál era el motivo de tantos gestos afectuosos entre ambos? ¿Por qué Hermione estaba tan preocupada por Harry? ¿Por qué a él sólo le dedicaba unos míseros cinco minutos, para cambiarle el vendaje de su brazo y a Harry todo el día?

Era porque él era el tan esperado y ansiado Elegido ¿Verdad? ¡Tenía que ser eso! Siempre era eso.

¿Cómo iba a competir él con el famoso Harry Potter? Solamente era el sexto de siete hermanos, criado en una familia que apenas tenía lo justo para sobrevivir, en una casa que correctamente recibía el nombre de "La madriguera". No era tan interesante, ni tan habilidoso, ni tan poderoso como Harry.

¿Acaso alguien tan simple y soso como él era, merecía el corazón de una bruja tan extraordinaria como Hermione Granger?

Era ridículo imaginarlo siquiera.

Quizás sus pensamientos estaban siendo un poco descabellados pero cada vez que veía como Hermione le dedicaba una de sus esplendidas sonrisas a Harry en lugar de a él, un fuego devorador le consumía por dentro.

Siempre perdía y seguiría perdiendo, la vida por los celos.


	15. Abandono

No sé podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que frenar a Ron. Tenía que impedirle que se fuera, que les dejase allí solos, que la abandonase.

—Ron, no. ¡Vuelve por favor! —Intentó salir tras él, pero el escudo de protección que había invocado se lo impedía. De modo que cuando logró quitárselo, Ron ya se había adentrado en el oscuro bosque y resultaba casi imposible encontrarle.

Salió corriendo en su búsqueda, sin importarle que la lluvia la empapase al instante. Aquello era tan surrealista. Ella y Harry ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo Ron podía pensar una cosa así? Sabía que quién había hablado en la tienda y le había dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles a Harry no era Ron, sino el poder del Horrocrux sobre él, pero había una pequeña parte en el cerebro de Hermione, que le hacía pensar que quizás todas las inseguridades de Ron respecto a ella no tenían nada que ver con el poder del guardapelo.

¡Era tan tonto! Estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, sí. Pero no de quién él creía. Estaba loca por él desde la primera vez que le había visto ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudarlo?

Le encontró, ya al límite del perímetro de protección, podría desaparecerse en cualquier momento y entonces ella no podría encontrarle.

—¡Ron, por favor! —Gritó desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos temblorosas.

Ron se giró y la gélida y dolida mirada de despedida que le dedicó rompió su corazón en pequeños pedacitos. Estaba claro que su amigo había tomado una decisión y no pensaba volver atrás, pero si le dejaba explicarle… ¡Todo era un terrible malentendido!

—¡Ron! —Rogó.

Pero una luz cegadora salió de la varita del chico, y la fuerza del hechizo la precipito contra el suelo.

Cuando logró recomponerse buscó el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo en la oscuridad. Pero no había ni rastro de él. Se había desaparecido. Se había ido y quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Se quedó de rodillas en la empapada tierra, intentado contener sus sollozos mientras la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos.

Ron ya no estaba. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir al viaje más peligroso de su vida sin él?


	16. ¿Qué he hecho?

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Se había ido sin más? ¿En serio había dejado a sus amigos solos en aquel bosque? ¿De verdad le había dicho a Harry aquellas barbaridades? Y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ignorar los gritos y la suplicas desesperadas de Hermione para que volviese? Era un miserable, la había abandonado.

Pero es que los celos y una creciente ira, que desconocía de donde podría haber salido, les estaba devorando. Posiblemente todo fuera influencia del cansancio y el poder que el guardapelo parecía ejercer sobre él.

O quizás eso solo era una mísera excusa. Sí, el guardapelo podría haber incrementado los malos pensamientos que rondaban su mente, pero se había desecho de él cuándo decidió abandonar la tienda de campaña.

Ya no llevaba la joya al cuello cuando corrió bajo la lluvia en busca de un lugar adecuado para desaparecerse, ya no estaba bajo su encantamiento cuando estaba siendo perseguido por Hermione y decidió ignorarla.

Era de la peor calaña que podría existir.

Quería volver, entrar de nuevo en la tienda de campaña, decirle a Harry que lo sentía y que era un estúpido bocazas, abrazar a Hermione y prometerle que jamás la volvería a dejar atrás, que había sido un idiota que se había dejado llevar por un descabellado impulso.

Pero no podía, por más que quisiera ya no sería capaz de encontrarles. Estaban a kilómetros de distancia protegidos por múltiples hechizos, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Quizás era todo un mal sueño. Quizás se despertaría y se descubrirían en la Madriguera, con el verano recién empezado y Harry todavía en casa de sus tíos.

Pero lamentablemente no tendría esa suerte.

—¿Ron?

Al alzar la vista se topó con su hermano Bill, le miraba preocupado y bastante sorprendido.

Ron despertó de su letargo ¿Estaba en El Refugio? ¿Por qué? Estaba tan furioso que ni recordaba haber pensado en el hogar de su hermano mayor como destino.

—Iré a preparar un poco de té—Dijo Fleur desde el interior de la casa.

Ron se estremeció y miró a su hermano.

Bill se cargó su petate a la espalda.

—Vamos entra, estás empapado.

Pero él permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Ron? —Dijo de nuevo.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Preguntó él, desesperado.


	17. Ha vuelto

Tenía que estar soñando, no podía ser él. Frente a ella no podía encontrarse Ron Weasley, casi tan empapado como Harry y con la espada de Gryffindor en la mano, era una locura.

Caminó hacia él, casi de una manera estática, temiendo parpadear y perder de vista durante unos míseros instantes la imagen que tenía ante ella. Ron había regresado, estaba ahí en la tienda y no parecía ser una de esas múltiples visiones que la atormentaban por las noches, era tan real como Harry.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, golpearle hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, llorar hasta que amaneciese, gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz, abrazarle hasta romperle las costillas… Todo un remolino de emociones la envolvió.

Así que opto por la opción más fácil.

Ron comenzó a quejarse, mientras ella le estaba golpeando, intentando protegerse de sus puños de forma inútil.

Estaba tan cabreada, les había dejado abandonados en medio de la nada, ella le había suplicado que volviese, le habían necesitado más que nunca, todas las noches se quedaba dormida llorando su ausencia y él ¡El muy imbécil! Se aparecía semanas más tarde como si nada. ¡Tan tranquilo! Confiando que el mero hecho de haberle salvado la vida a Harry le proporcionase también su perdón ¡Pues iba listo!

Y ahora intenta comparar las penurias que ellos habían pasado en su ausencia con su leve encontronazo con esos Carroñeros o como se llamasen, desde luego que era un completo idiota.

Pero Harry seguí insistiendo en que le había salvado la vida, que estaba de regreso y que eso era lo importante ¿Así de simple?

De repente una voz de alarma se encendió en su cerebro, si Ron estaba allí, era que le había encontrado sin problemas lo cuál significaría que sus sistemas de protección no funcionaban tanto como ella creía.

Pero la respuesta de Ron consiguió desarmarla por completo. El Desiluminador de Dumbledore le había llevado hasta ellos.

Pero no el simple Desiluminador, no. Lo que le había activado había sido su voz. Su voz.

Y una pequeña y cálida lucecita que traspaso el pecho de Ron y le condujo hasta ellos, gracias a su voz.

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Ron desde que les había dejado y resultaba que él a miles de kilómetros de distancia la había oído.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y un fuerte sentimiento de esperanza anidó en su corazón. Pero aun así debería mantenerse firme, Ron podría hablar todo lo que quisiera y más sobre bolas de luz que se cuelan en su pecho que ella seguiría enfada con él.

Al menos un par de días más, tampoco era capaz de estar tanto tiempo enfadada con él, mucho menos ahora que había regresado.


	18. Rendirse

No quiere rendirse, no es digno de una buena Gryffindor. No puede dejarse llevar por el dolor, no ahora que están tan cerca de lograr acabar con la misión de Harry.

Tiene que ser fuerte y resistir no puede darle a Bellatrix lo que quiere, debe aguantar.

Pero no cree que pueda más, su torturadora es implacable y las múltiples cruciatus que no deja de recibir la están destrozando.

Pero tiene que intentar no venirse abajo.

Cuando Bellatrix decide cesar con su tortura, y se entretiene escribiéndole a fuego en la piel sangre sucia, Hermione cree que su capacidad de resistencia ha cedido y que todo el miedo, el dolor y la humillación que está sintiendo la arrastraran, haciendo ceder su dique de contención provocando que Bellatrix pueda acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Pero entonces le oye.

Al principio cree que es una alucinación, que su mente le está jugando una mala pasada, como todas aquellas veces en el bosque, después de se hubiera marchado.

Pero no se calla, y parece que Bellatrix también le oye porque la tercera vez que Ron exclama su nombre, la bruja compone una mueca de disgusto.

Y es entonces cuando Hermione rebusca en su interior cualquier pedazo de fuerza que le quede.

Y resiste, resiste una y mil veces más, gracias a él, por él, por Ron. No piensa dejarse vencer y perder a Ron.

No.

Porque aún le queda algo de esperanza.

* * *

**Nota autora:**

_Soy lo peor, pero es que la inspiración me había abandonado y por si fuera poco en la facultad insisten en ahogarme a trabajos. Y en el escaso tiempo libre que me queda se divierten poniendo exámenes._

_Intentaré que la próxima viñeta esté lista en un período de tiempo más razonable que lo que he tardado con esta._


	19. El Refugio

Ron está en uno de los sofás del salón de su hermano.

Harry fuera, despidiéndose de Dobby, en la tumba improvisada que él mismo ha cavado.

Luna y Dean, en la cocina, de vez en cuando Ron escucha alguna que otra risa o comentario asombrado, principalmente de Dean. Llevan demasiado tiempo sufriendo los horrores de la guerra en sus propias carnes, alejarse un poco de esos pensamientos no les viene nada mal. Ron no les culpa, si la situación fuera diferente, él se uniría a ellos sin dudarlo y compartiría alguna que otra carcajada con sus amigos.

Pero no puede, no puede cuando Hermione está en una de las habitaciones de arriba siendo examinada por Fleur. No puede.

Es incapaz de apartar de su mente los gritos de la chica mientras Bellatrix la torturaba y él estaba encerrado, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla.

Tampoco puede olvidar el cuerpo de Hermione inerte entre sus brazos cuando se aparecieron en el Refugio, sus sangre resbalando por sus dedos y aquella horrible palabra grabada a fuego en su antebrazo "sangre sucia".

Una mano se posa en su hombro, logrando sobresaltarle. Es Bill.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Ron no puede reprimir componer una amarga sonrisa ¿Qué tal está? ¿Cómo cree su hermano que está?

Bill parece comprender lo que le pasa por la mente, ya que frunce el ceño al instante.

—Se pondrá bien Ron, no te preocupes. Fleur dice que solo está malherida, reposo y un par de ungüentos harán el resto.

—¿Lo has visto Bill? ¿Has visto lo que tiene en el brazo? —Su hermano mayor niega con la cabeza—Sangre sucia—Aclara él, con desprecio— ¿Cómo se irá eso Bill? No desparecerá con ninguna crema que Fleur le aplique. Tendrá que verlo ahí, durante el resto de sus días, como recordatorio del horror que le tocó vivir. Y yo también Bill, yo también y cada vez que lo veo no podré evitar pensar que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo ¡Absolutamente nada!

—Ron, no es tu culpa. No podías hacer nada. Dean me ha contado que estabais encarcelados, era imposible que pudierais escapar si Dobby no llega a aparecer.

Ron niega con la cabeza.

—Bellatrix debía de haberme torturado a mí, no a ella. Yo lo merecía, ella…ella—Ron enterró la cabeza entre las manos—Le prometí que todo iba a salir bien y fallé. No he podido protegerla, si algo le pasase…—Ron siente un nudo en su garganta, no quiere llorar, no debe llorar. Pero la tensión acumulada y el miedo que sintió al pensar que podría perder a Hermione comienzan a hacer mella en él.

—¿La quieres mucho no es así Ron?

Ron levanta la cabeza.

—Pero no soy más que un idiota que no podría merecerla nunca.

Bill le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo.

—Yo que tú no diría tal cosa. Estoy seguro de que como Hermione se enteré de que piensas eso de ti mismo, estará tan enfadada que te mandará de nuevo una bandada de pájaros asesinos.

—Eso si despierta.

Bill sacude la cabeza.

—Despertará, hermano, despertará.


	20. La clave eran los elfos domésticos

Tras ver a su hermana desaparecer por la puerta de Sala de los Menesteres, Ron sintió como una extraña sensación oprimía su pecho. Ginny era su hermanita pequeña y afuera de esas seguras cuatro paredes, estaba librándose una cruel batalla. Cierto era que, para su menudo tamaño, era una de las brujas con más carácter que conocía, por no hablar de que si decidía apuntarte con su varita ya podías ponerte a rezar a todas la divinidades muggles que se te ocurriesen, que nadie te libraría de una buena paliza.

Ginny era mayorcita y aunque su instinto de hermano mayor le decía que debía correr tras ella y ponerla a salvo, una parte de su cerebro sabía que nadie le tocaría un pelo. Y si así era, pobre del que lo hiciera.

Al pensar en Ginny huyendo hacia la batalla dispuesta a pelear contra lo que fuera, no pudo evitar recordar que los alumnos y los profesores no eran los únicos habitantes de Hogwarts que podría resultar heridos aquella noche.

Aun quedaban los elfos domésticos, probablemente enclaustrados en las cocinas.

No podían permitir que les ocurriera nada, ya bastante duro había resulta observar como Harry enterraba el cuerpo de Dobby en El Refugio. Ron no quería cargar con ninguna otra muerte inocente en su conciencia.

—¡Esperar, se nos olvida alguien! —Grito, logrando desconcentrar a Harry y Hermione.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó la chica un tanto confundida.

—Los elfos domésticos. —Respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —Estarán todos en las cocinas, debemos avisarles.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Quieres decir que deberían luchar de nuestro lado?

Hermione compuso una mueca enseguida, Ron negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no iban a usarles en aquella guerra.

—No, nada de eso. —Dijo completamente serio. —Deberíamos decirles que abandonen el castillo, no pueden morir por nosotros.

Y entonces un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó por toda la Sala.

Hermione había tirado los colmillos de Basilisco que llevaba en brazos y le miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro que era incapaz de identificar.

Con una rapidez casi impropia de ella, corrió hacia él y sorprendiéndole como nunca antes se hubiera esperado, se colgó de su cuello y fundió sus labios con los suyos.

Ron no dudó ni un instante en pasar sus manos por la cintura de Hermione y profundizar el beso.

Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir en aquel instante, su existencia paso a reducirse única y exclusivamente a Hermione. Sus brazos en torno a su cuello, su menuda cintura contra sus manos, su revoltoso pelo cubriendo el rostro de ambos, sus labios rozando los suyos, el latir de su corazón contra su pecho. Toda ella le envolvía.

Merlín sabía la de años que había estado esperando ese momento y lo cobarde que había sido en más de una ocasión cuando podía haber acortado la distancia que les separaba y acabar con aquella horrible tortura.

Puede que la guerra estuviera en un momento más crítico fuera de la Sala. Pero nada conseguiría en ese momento estropear aquel mágico instante.

Y pensar que la clave eran los elfos domésticos.


	21. Pérdidas

Observar Hogwarts destrozado y reducido a sus cimientos hace que se le encoja el corazón.

Y pensar en todo lo que han perdido esa noche a pesar de que han ganado la horrible guerra, provoca que las ganas de vomitar se adueñen de su cuerpo.

Harry ha desaparecido, probablemente esté en su antigua cama durmiendo. Sin duda alguna disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

Los estudiantes que se quedaron a luchar, buscan entre los heridos a sus amigos con la esperanza de que no hayan corrido el trágico final de muchos otros.

Otros como Remus, Tonks y Fred.

Al recordar a Fred, Hermione sufre una terrible punzada de dolor en su corazón, especialmente al recodar la expresión de dolor de Ron, que dio paso a otra de incontrolable ira que nunca creyó que vería reflejada en sus ojos.

Pero sobre todo el grito de rabia que salió de la garganta de Percy al comprender que acababa de hacer las paces con su hermano para perderlo para siempre, hace que le tiemblen las piernas y tenga que sentarse en la primera gran piedra, que en su día debió de pertenecer a alguna de las altas torres de la escuela, que ve.

Ron ha desaparecido hacer rato, seguramente se encuentre con su familia, pero le prometió que volvería a por ella lo más rápido posible. Pero ella solo espera que tarde en llegar, se ha puesto a llorar y no cree que esa imagen sea lo que necesite en ese momentos ya bastante tiene con su dolor.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está allí sentada abrazada a sí misma mientras llora, oculta de las miradas indiscretas de las demás personas que abarrotan el castillo.

Pero cuando cree que ya no le quedan más lágrimas por derramar y desentierra la cabeza de entre sus piernas, descubre un par de ojos azules mirándola.

El estómago de Hermione da un vuelco al comprender que Ron la ha descubierto llorando.

—¿Qué ocurre Hermione? —Pregunta con dulzura, la preocupación está reflejada en su rostro.

Las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos. Ron no debería preocuparse por su dolor.

—No importa—Responde. Intenta sonreír mientras posa su mano en la cálida mejilla de Ron. El chico cierra los ojos disfrutando del contacto — ¿Cómo estás?

Ron suelta un largo suspiro.

—No puedo creerme que ya no esté—Dice con tristeza, clavando sus ojos en los de ella — Es casi como un mal sueño, solo espero despertarme y encontrármelo en la cocina de La Madriguera planeando alguna broma pesada con George.

Hermione se muerde el labio. Teme que George sea incapaz de continuar sin Fred.

—¿Qué tal está?

Ron vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—No lo sé—Confiesa—, Apenas ha dicho media palabra. Bill y Charlie han tenido que apartarle de su… su…—Le cuesta decir la palabra— cadáver a la fuerza. Me preocupa.

—Necesitará muchísimo tiempo para hacerse a la idea, aunque quizás nunca llegue a asumirlo del todo.

—No pienso permitir que se hunda—Sentencia decidido—. Haré todo lo que sea posible para evitarlo.

Hermione deja que un par de lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas.

—Pero tú también tienes derecho a llorarle, no puedes volcarte en George sin haberlo superado de ante mano.

Ron le seca las lágrimas que acaba de derramar.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Ella niega.

—¿Cómo vas a estar bien? ¡Acabas de perder a tu hermano!

Ron la atrae para sí, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Mientras tú estés a mí lado, sé que todo irá bien.

El corazón de Hermione late desenfrenadamente.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Ron—Promete.


	22. Aviones

—No tienes por qué hacerlo— Le dice Hermione mientras le observar desordenar su habitación.

Ron saca del armario con satisfacción una camiseta de mangar corta verde, está un poco desgastada por lo que Hermione supone que en su día perteneció a alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

La camiseta cae sin delicadeza alguna sobre el montón de ropa que está al lado del baúl del chico.

—Voy a hacerlo —Responde, enterrando su cabeza de nuevo en el armario—En cuanto termine de hacer la maleta no vamos a por tus padres.

Hermione se muerde el labio, la verdad es que se muere de ganas de que Ron la acompañe a Australia para traer a sus padres de nuevo a Inglaterra pero no le parece justo que su novio desaparezca en los duros momentos que la familia Weasley está pasando.

—Pero Ron, no quiero que te sientas obligado a acompañarme por lo que…—Hermione se sonroja y las palabras se le traban un poco—Por lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Puedo ir yo sola, además tu familia te necesita aquí, con ellos.

Ron deja de rebuscar en su armario y mira a Hermione, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No me siento obligado, independientemente de si ahora estamos juntos o no, te dije que te acompañaría y pienso ser fiel a mi palabra.

Hermione baja la mirada, cohibida.

—Quiero hacerlo—Prosigue él—Sé lo mal que lo has pasado con este tema y las ganas que tienes de recuperar a tus padres. Puede que mi familia me necesite, pero tú también me necesitas Hermione. Ahora eres mi novia y debo estar a tu lado apoyándote de la manera que sea, y si eso implica ir en uno de esos cacharros muggles tan raros hasta la otra punta del mundo, lo haré, a pesar de que me den pavor.

Hermione sonríe y acortando la distancia que les separa se cuelga del cuello de Ron y le da un tierno beso.

Cuando se separan Ron pega su frente a la suya.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —Pregunta.

Ron bufa.

—Que sí, pesada.

Hermione le abraza con fuerza y Ron entierra el rostro en su pelo.

Ninguno de los dos sería capaz de decir cuánto tiempo permanecen en esa posición.

—Pero una cosa—Dice Ron cuando deciden separarse—¿Seguro que tenemos que viajar en esos cacharros tan raros? ¿No podríamos ir en Traslador?

Hermione se ríe.

—Si eres capaz de soportar las náuseas después, sin problema.

Él hace una mueca extraña.

—El método muggles están bien, además quizás cuando volvamos pueda explicarle a mi padre como vuelan los aviones ¿No?


	23. Hogsmeade

Ron observa a Hermione avanzar hacia él con dificultad sobre las calles nevadas de Hogsmeade.

La última vez que la vio, fue hace tres semanas. Justo antes de que la chica comenzase a preparar los primeros exámenes del curso.

La ha echado tremendamente de menos, cuando le dijo que él no pensaba regresar a Hogwarts el próximo año era consciente de que pasaría varios días sin ver a su novia, contentándose simplemente con enviarle largos pergaminos vía lechuza y con aparecerse de vez en cuando por el pueblo, coincidiendo con las excursiones de la escuela.

Así que en cuanto la chica llega junto a él, no le importan lo más mínimo las risas de Dean y Neville cuando la levanta del suelo en un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione azorada ante tanta efusividad no puede evitar sonrojarse al depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Qué tal has estado? —Le pregunta sonriente, ella también le ha echado de menos.

—Ahora mucho mejor—Responde, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Ginny, que también está en la comitiva que se ha acercado a saludarle, compone una mueca.

—No seas meloso Ron. Es asqueroso.

—No dirías lo mismo si Harry estuviera aquí—Comenta Seamus, entre risas, ganándose una patada en la pierna al instante.

Ron sonríe, también ha extrañado a sus amigos.

—Me estoy congelando—Señala Dean—¿Podemos entrar en algún sitio?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a Las Tres Escobas? —Sugiere Ernie Macmillan.

—Aún es temprano, quizás podamos encontrar alguna mesa vacía—Dice Luna, con su peculiar voz cantarina.

—Vamos entonces—Decide Neville.

Hermione hace ademán de seguirles, pero Ron se lo impide.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta preocupada.

—He estado tres semanas sin verte—Le recuerda.

Hermione se acerca a él sonriente y le besa de nuevo. ¡Merlín, como la ha echado de menos!

—¿Qué tal un poco de tiempo a solas antes de unirnos al resto?

Ron asiente, le parece un gran plan.

—¿A dónde te apetece ir? —Pregunta.

—¿Cabeza de Puerco? Así podríamos saludar a Aberfoth.

—Siempre y cuando no nos sirva ese caldo tan asqueroso que nos dio la última vez, por mí perfecto.

Hermione se ríe. Ron le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

—Por cierto, me niego a volver a estar sin saber nada de ti durante tanto tiempo. Estas tres semanas han sido horribles. Además Harry tampoco era de gran ayuda, no dejaba de repetir que él llevaba un mes sin ver a Ginny y que no se quejaba tanto.

—Lo exámenes acabaran está semana, después soy toda tuya.

Ron sonríe ante la expectativa de pasar todas las Navidades con Hermione.

—Suena bien.

Hermione se pega aún más a él.

—Suena fantástico.


	24. Secreto

Ron examina con extrema delicadeza el objeto que acaba de adquirir en una tienda de antigüedades muggle, antes de pasarse por Sortilegios Weasley.

Le ha costado trabajo encontrarlo, pero está satisfecho con su compra. Al principio le dio un poco de reparo tener que acudir a su hermano Percy en busca de ayuda, pero resultó ser una buena idea.

Sabía que si recurría a Bill, Fleur y su sobrina acabarían enterándose de un modo u otro, y tenerlas a su alrededor no resultaría para nada beneficioso. Probablemente acabaría comprado algo que se adaptase a sus gustos más que al de Hermione.

Harry tampoco sería de gran ayuda. En cuanto Ron le rogase que mantuviera el secreto, su amigo acabaría poniéndose nervioso y la sorpresa se desvelaría.

Hablar con Charlie resultaría inútil, ya que ese tipo de cosas no son precisamente lo suyo. Y contárselo a Ginny quedaba obviamente descartado, Molly Weasley se enteraría de todo al instante.

Percy era la opción más segura. A pesar de que aún le quedaba George, pero tener que pedirle ayuda a él en ese tema era una completa locura.

Ron guardó la pequeña cajita aterciopelada en el bolsillo del pantalón y sonriente decidió abandonar el almacén de la tienda.

Sin embargo una voz, que conocía demasiado bien, logró sobresaltarle.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Preguntó con curiosidad su hermano George.

Ron tragó en seco, no le había visto al entrar.

—Nada—Respondió, intentando abandonar rápidamente el almacén.

Pero George no estaba por la labor de permitírselo. Sacando su varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apunto hacia sus pantalones.

—_Accio contenido del bolsillo de Ron._

—¡No! —Gritó el mejor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hasta la palma derecha de George volaron el paquete de regalices que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, y la pequeña caja.

George fijo su atención en los dulces antes que en la caja, no dudo ni un instante en abrir la bolsa y meterse un regaliz en la boca.

Ron avanzó hacia él, pretendiendo arrebatarle la caja de las manos. Pero George fue más rápido y propiciándole un leve empujón, consiguió librarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué hay en la caja Ronnie? ¿Es un secreto? ¿No puedo mirar?

—George basta—Rogó—No tiene gracia.

Su hermano se rió.

—Así que sí que es un secreto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre guardarle un secreto a tu hermano favorito Ronnie? ¡Me hieres!

—¡George! —Ron sacó la varita, no quería usarla contra su hermano, pero quería recuperar la caja. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Venga guarda eso—Respondió el otro al ver la varita—Vas a sacarte un ojo.

—Devuélvemela.

—Está bien—Dijo George mientras le tendía la caja.

Ron sonrió y estiró la mano hacia su hermano, pero no debería haber cantado victoria tan fácilmente, ya que George con una agilidad que logró sorprenderle le esquivo, corrió hacia el otro lado del almacén y sin más preámbulos abrió la caja.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín—Exclamaron los hermanos, al unísono.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —Preguntó George incrédulo.

—Un anillo ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Contestó de mala gana. Al final su secreto había salido a la luz.

—Es demasiado femenino para ti. Yo habría elegido otro modelo.

Ron se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario.

—¿Piensas convertir a Hermione Granger en Hermione Weasley?

Las orejas de Ron se encendieron inmediatamente.

—Sí.

George soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Verity! —Gritó—¡Verity!

Ron le miró asustado.

—¡George! ¿Qué haces? Por favor no digas nada…

Su hermano le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizase. La cabeza de Verity se asomó por la puerta del almacén.

—¿Sí señor Weasley?

—¿Te importaría cerrar la tienda hoy? He de salir a tratar un tema urgente con mi hermano— La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto Señor Weasley.

George sonrió alegremente.

—Excelente Verity, recuérdame que te suba el sueldo.

La mujer se río y volvió al interior de la tienda.

—¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! —Dijo George dándole un par de sonoras palmadas en la espalda a su hermano—¡Vas a casarte!

—No se lo he pedido aun—Le recordó—Es más, no sé si dirá que sí.

George le miró como si estuviera escupiendo fuego por la boca.

—No digas tonterías, como si Hermione fuera a negarse.

Ron se sintió un poco más animado ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Venga, vayamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla.

—Pero recuerda que es un secreto—Insistió.

George rodó los ojos.

—Que sí Ronnie. Pero espera a que se entere mamá—Sonrió solo de imaginarlo—¡Va a ser divertidísimo!


	25. Siempre el tono de sorpresa

Hermione en cuanto entra en Grimmauld Place, nota algo extraño al instante.

Se supone que debería reunirse allí con Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Luna. Pero no había rastro alguno de sus amigos en la casa.

A decir verdad, no parecía que hubiera nadie en la antigua residencia de los Black. Estaba segura de que ni el propio Kreacher estaba en el lugar, lo cual resultaba un tanto sospechoso.

Sin dudarlo saco su varita y comenzó a inspeccionar la casa, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo.

El salón estaba en penumbra y nada parecía fuera de lo normal, salvo por el intenso olor a carne recién echa que venía desde la cocina.

La puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que sin meditarlo Hermione se adentró en el comedor con la varita en alto, dispuesta a encontrarse con lo que fuera.

Salvo con un Ron Weasley sirviendo la mesa.

—¡Por Merlín Hermione! —Exclamó sobresaltado al descubrirla apuntándole con la varita, tirando al suelo la tarta que llevaba entre las manos —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Llegas pronto!

—Acabe antes con mis padres—Contestó, un tanto sorprendida ante la situación frente a ella—¿Qué está pasando Ron? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—No van a venir. Están en El Caldero Chorreante, Harry nos ha dejado la casa para nosotros solos—Murmuró, mientras recogía la tarta del suelo con cara de fastidio.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería darte una sorpresa—Confesó—Pero todo ha sido un completo desastre.

—¿Una sorpresa? —Hermione cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí una sorpresa, pero todo me está saliendo mal. Le pedí ayuda a Percy, pero George me descubrió. Le rogué que no se lo dijera a nadie y aun así se lo contó a Angelina. Angelina no sabía que era un secreto, por lo que se lo comentó a Ginny pensando que ella lo sabría. Obviamente mi hermana al enterarse corrió la voz entre los demás y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía a mi madre llorando sobre mi hombro.

—¿Molly está bien? —Preguntó Hermione, que solo había comprendido la parte del llanto de la madre de su novio.

—Perfectamente. Es más insistió en hacer ella misma la cena de esta noche, pero como no paraba de llorar no conseguía ni pelar las patatas. Por lo que Audrey se ofreció en terminar ella la comida. Tuvimos que venir hasta aquí, así que ya podrás imaginarte los chillidos de la loca del cuadro en cuanto Audrey puso un pie aquí. ¡Una muggle en su casa! Parecía el fin del mundo.

»Tuvo que venir Bill para ayudarme a callarla. Pero Bill no pudo venir solo, se trajo a Victorie con él. Audrey entonces aviso a Percy para que se la llevase a casa y así podría jugar con Molly, pero Molly quiso venir también y al final acabaron quedándose aquí. Como ves la decoración es obra suya.

Es entonces cuando Hermione se fija en el aspecto del comedor, las estanterías están repletas de diversos dibujos de Victorie y Molly, predominan los corazones y un par de monigotes cogidos de la mano, como uno de ellos era pelirrojo, Hermione supuso que se trataban de ella y de Ron.

—¿Vamos a tener una cena romántica?

—Íbamos—Corrige Ron—Se me han quemado las patatas y eso que creía haber entendido perfectamente las indicaciones de Audrey.

Hermione pretende sentarse en una de las sillas, pero Ron la detiene.

—James vomitó—Indica.

—¿James también vino?

—Con Ginny—Ron rueda los ojos—Supuestamente venía a ver si necesitábamos ayuda, pero solo vino a husmear.

—Veo que te has tomado muchas molestias.

—¿Para qué? Nada está saliendo como lo tenía planeado. Se supone que tendría que ser todo perfecto. Debía ser una noche que no olvidaríamos nunca.

—Ron no entiendo nada. ¿Acaso celebramos algo? —Pregunta perdida.

Ron saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja aterciopelada. El corazón de Hermione se olvida de latir durante unos instantes.

—Ron…

—Vamos—La interrumpe—Cógela.

Hermione coge la caja, y con los dedos temblorosos la abre. En su interior descubre un precioso anillo plateado, con un diamante azul en el medio. Es tan sencillo que resulta perfecto.

Cuando deja de contemplarlo ensimismada descubre a Ron arrodillado frente a ella.

—Probablemente si alguna vez pensaste que te propondrían matrimonio, no sería de una manera tan desastrosa. Y seguramente el hombre arrodillado frente a ti no sería este patán pelirrojo…—Ron compuso una sonrisa—A mí estás cosas no se me dan nada bien—Se aclaró la voz, los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas— Hermione, no puedo imaginarme pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti. Creo que una parte de mí siempre supo que la niña repelente de pelo alborotado e insufrible sabelotodo, acabarían convirtiéndose en alguien esencial en mi vida y…—Ron frunce el ceño— Por Merlín, esto se me da terriblemente mal.

Hermione sonrió, cierto era que la proposición no parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas pero ¿Para qué quería ella un cuento de hadas? Ron era mil veces mejor que el príncipe azul con el que soñaba cuando era una niña.

Ron tomó aire.

—Hermione, te quiero ¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

La joven se pone a reír.

—Siempre el tono de sorpresa.


	26. Dudas

El pub está a reventar, la música demasiado alta, las chicas excesivamente arregladas, los chicos desesperados por conseguir un poco de atención, y un continuo ir y venir de cabezas pelirrojas en búsqueda de más whisky de fuego completan el cuadro.

Percy se sienta incómodo en su taburete intentando ignorar a la rubia de coletas que no le quita ojo desde la otra punta de la barra, como Audrey se entere de donde ha ido a parar esa noche, le espera dormir en el sofá.

Charlie, por su parte, está más que encantado con la atención de la guapa camarera, que no ha dudado ni un segundo en apuntarle su dirección en una servilleta. Quizás con suerte esa noche ninguno de los dos duerma solo.

George está demasiado ocupado retando a Seamus a ver quién de los dos es capaz de beber más chupitos sin caerse tumbado al suelo, mientras Harry y Neville les observan un tanto preocupados.

Dean ha ido a por más bebida, al grito de "O mañana tenemos una resaca horrible o está noche no habrá valido la pena".

Y Ron sentado lo más alejado posible de sus amigos y hermanos se aferra con fuerza a su copa, la primera de la noche, a la que no ha pegado ni el primer sorbo.

Bill ha notado el comportamiento extraño de su hermano menor, por lo que decide enterarse de que es lo que le está pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza al homenajeado de la noche.

—¿Todo bien Ron?

Su hermano clava sus ojos azules en los suyos, Bill chasquea la lengua, lo que se temía. Ron está aterrorizado.

—¿Preocupado por la boda?

Ron traga saliva, Bill no se hace ni una idea.

—Me siento bastante abrumado—Confiesa.

Bill sonríe, intentando darle ánimos.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto veas a Hermione aparecer con su vestido de novia, los nervios desaparecerán.

Ron hace una mueca.

—¿Tienes dudas? —Pregunta Bill, malinterpretando su gesto.

Ron niega inmediatamente.

—Quiero casarme con ella por encima de todo—Aclara—Es solo que…—Suspira por lo bajo—¿Y si no cumplo las expectativas de Hermione? ¿Y si no sé ser un buen marido?

Bill suelta una carcajada.

—¿Acaso crees que alguno de los presentes sabría ser un buen marido?

Ron mira hacia los demás. Percy quizás sí. Percy suele saber cómo hacer las cosas siempre, puede que en algún que otro momento se sintiera bastante perdido, pero seguramente sabría cómo salir de la situación.

George… Ron ni se planteaba que su hermano pudiera llegar a casarse en algún momento, pero ahora que Angelina está embarazada… Su hermano está dispuesto a sentar la cabeza y a madurar. Así que probablemente no tenga muchos problemas en su futura vida de casado.

Harry, de vez en cuando sí que parece sentirse superado por la situación, especialmente cuando el pequeño James queda a su cargo, pero hace a Ginny feliz, y eso en su opinión es lo verdaderamente importante.

Y Bill ¿Quién dudaría que Bill es el marido perfecto? Siempre atento con Fleur y Victorie, haciendo lo que sea por ellas. Él querría ser igual que su hermano mayor en su vida de casado.

—Lo lleváis bastante bien.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto? La mitad de las veces no tenemos ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo—Confiesa—Especialmente Percy—Añade divertido.

Ron le mira más relajado.

—¿Entonces estoy preocupándome por tonterías?

Bill asiente.

Justo en ese instante llega Charlie, sonriente, con una nueva botella en la mano.

—¡Vosotros dos! Dejad de cuchichear y uniros a la fiesta ¡Que el pequeño Ronnie se casa!

Ron prueba al fin su copa.

—Sí, me caso — Charlie le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—A este paso, seré el único Weasley que no se casará nunca—Comenta, fingiendo sentirse apenado.

—Te equivocas—Señala Bill—Siempre quedará la tía Muriel.

Ron se atraganta con el whisky intentando reprimir sus carcajadas.

* * *

**N.A:** _Gracias a todos por los reviews :) __Comentaros que calculo que quedarán como 4 drabbles para que el fic termine._


	27. Uno más en la familia

Hermione teme que ha Ron le haya dado algún tipo de ataque. En cuanto le ha dado la noticia el pelirrojo se ha quedado completamente estático en su sitio, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Con su ojos azules abiertos de par en par, clavados en los de ella, con su mandíbula a punto de dislocarse.

Para que luego se queje de que no sabe ser delicado, que ella tampoco lo ha sido precisamente respondiéndole a su alegre "Buenos días" con un directo "Estoy embarazada".

—¿Ron?—Pregunta mientras le sacude ligeramente de los hombros, ya empieza a hartarse del comportamiento no su marido ni que tuvieran 15 años ¡Por Merlín! Además era él quién estaba tan interesado en tener hijos, así que podría decir alguna que otra palabra por el bien de su salud mental.

Ron parpadea y ahora clava la vista en su vientre, buscando alguna señala que delate que lo que Hermione dice es cierto.

Ella bufa y rueda los ojos.

—Estoy solamente de un par de semanas, no vas a encontrar una enorme barriga de pronto como si nada.

El hombre pareció reaccionar y sorprendiendo a Hermione, eliminó el espacio que quedaba entre ambos para envolverla con sus brazos y hacerla girar en el aire, con tal mala pata que tropezó con el sofá, haciéndoles caer tumbados sobre éste.

Hermione comenzó a reirse como una histérica en cuanto su cuerpo dio contra los mullidos cojines del sofá. Ron no tardó en unirse a sus risas. La situación era, cuanto menos, extraña.

—¿Embarazada eh?

Hermione asintió, palpándose el vientre, asimilando ella también la noticia.

Ron le dio un corto beso, para posar sus manos a continuación sobre las de ella.

—Espero que sea una niña, igual de inteligente que tú.

—Pues yo espero que sea un pecoso pelirrojo idéntico a su padre.

—Ni en eso seremos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo—Bromeo Ron.

Hermione le miró sonriente: —Eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido.


	28. Rosie

El llanto de la pequeña Rose es tan potente, que a Ron no le sorprendería que pudieran escuchar los gritos de su hija en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Rose apenas tiene un par de meses de vida, pero es una experta en darle guerra a sus padres e impedirles conciliar el sueño por las noche.

Ron agradece enormemente que un par de noches al mes su madre se ofrezca a quedarse con la pequeña. Él y Hermione necesitan descansar, no es la primera vez que la falta de sueño acaba jugándoles una mala pasada y Hermione termina poniéndole sal al café en lugar de azúcar o él mismo se queda dormido en pleno desayuno.

Adora a Rose, eso no lo puede negar nadie. Pero sus pulmones van a acabar con él. Aunque es un padre primerizo y comprende que los bebés tiene que llorar porque es la única manera que tienen de poder avisar sobre que algo no va bien, Rose apenas hace una ligera pausa entre llanto y llanto.

Ginny le ha dicho que es bastante común durante los primeros meses del bebé, éste se dedique única y exclusivamente a llorar. Pero Ron juraría que lo de Rosie no es normal.

Está seguro de que son los genes Granger, porque él no era tan quejica de pequeño. A pesar de que Charlie y Bill se empeñen en contradecirle.

Rose tiene los ojos azules como él y una pelusa pelirroja en la cabeza, sin embargo su pequeña naricita es idéntica a la de Hermione, por no hablar de esa expresión casi curiosa que le dedica a veces cuando le da de comer, al cambiarla o al bañarla.

La verdad es que se le cae la baba con ella, a pesar de que nunca le deje dormir en condiciones.

No puede creer que él y Hermione hayan hecho una personita tan perfecta como Rose, no puede esperar a que crezca y poder enseñarle a jugar al ajedrez y conjurar sus primeros hechizos, pero que ni se le ocurre crecer tan deprisa, el primer chico que se atreva a rondarla probará en sus propias carnes la furia Weasley.

No por nada es uno de los tres mayores héroes nacionales.

Rose bosteza exageradamente, al fin ha parado de llorar. Ron sonríe satisfecho, al final no se le va a dar tan mal eso de ser padre.

Deja a la pequeña en la cuna y la arropa con delicadeza, Hermione puede protestar lo que quiera que él no piensa permitir que Rose sea hija única.

Además no puede ocultar ese brillo que se instala en sus ojos cada vez que lo comenta.

Solo espera que el próximo sea niño, no sabe porque pero tiene la sensación de Rosie le dará varios dolores de cabeza, así como se los dio su madre en su día.

Con dos mujeres en su vida ya es más que perfecto y suficiente.


	29. Felicidad

Si le preguntan cuál es su momento del día predilecto, Hermione tiene más que clara su respuesta.

El amanecer, cuando el sol todavía está alzándose en el cielo, tanto Hugo como Rose siguen durmiendo y Ron descansa plácidamente a su lado.

Hermione adora tomarse esos pequeños instantes de calma con tranquilad. Le gusta quedarse arropada un rato más en la cama, disfrutando aún de la paz que inunda la casa, escuchando la pausada respiración de su marido. Que no tardará mucho en despertar, sonriéndole de esa manera que la transporta de nuevo a la época en la que era una simple adolescente que sentía aquellas traidoras mariposas en el estómago cada vez que Ron le prestaba más atención de la necesaria.

Quizás si sus hijos se quedan más tiempo del habitual en sus habitaciones, les dé tiempo a comerse a besos y repetirse entre suspiros esas simples dos palabras que hacen que le tiemblen las piernas, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del planeta.

Quién iba a decirle que aquel pelirrojo que conoció rumbo a Hogwarts con su nariz manchada de chocolate, acabaría convirtiéndose en el hombre que se despertaba todas las mañanas a su lado.

Si pudiera volver en el tiempo y darle algún consejo a la pequeña sabelotodo de pelo alborotado que creía perder la paciencia cada vez que Ron abría la boca, sería que no perdiese la esperanza nunca, que a pesar de que Ron resultaba ser un imbécil insensible que la sacaba siempre de sus casillas y que protagonizaba la mitad de sus tristezas, era un buen chico, sabría rectificar a tiempo y la compensaría por ello el resto de sus vidas. Juntos.

Ron comienza a despertarse, el azul de sus ojos parece más intenso por las mañanas.

—Buenos días, Ronald.

Él sonríe al escuchar su voz.

—Buenos días—. Se incorpora y besa tu hombro desnudo con delicadeza—¿Qué tal has dormido?

El rubor cubre sus mejillas al comprender el doble sentido de las palabras de Ron y al recordar que hicieron anoche antes de caer rendidos en un profundo sueño.

—Estupendamente ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, pero esperaba comenzar la mañana de tan buena forma como acabamos ayer la noche.

Y se lanza sobre ella, cubriendo a besos cualquier zona de su cuerpo que pille a su paso, Hermione no puede reprimir sus carcajadas pero no tarda en devolverle los besos al pelirrojo.

La situación comienza a volverse un tanto apasionada de más, pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y un par de voces infantiles les impenden continuar con lo que están haciendo.

Rose y Hugo entran como un huracán en el dormitorio, discutiendo entre ellos, sin reparar en el rubor de las mejillas de su padre y el desordenado pelo de su madre.

—¡Mamá! —Se queja el más pequeño—Rose me ha tirado de la cama.

—¡No es verdad! —Protesta la niña—Yo solo quería que me hicieras caso y como eres un tronco tuve que saltar encima de tu cama para que te despertarás de una vez.

—¡Y me tiraste al suelo!

—¡Fue sin querer!

—Mentira, te estabas riendo tanto que te dolía la tripa.

—Niños—Interviene Ron, frenando la discusión—¿Qué os parece si bajamos a la cocina y hacemos tortitas para desayunar?

En cuanto sus hijos oyen la palabra tortitas su pequeña gresca queda completamente olvida, y entre los dos consiguen arrastrar a su padre escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina.

Hermione todavía continúa en la cama unos minutos más, sonriendo.

Está segura de que pequeños instantes como ese, son los que componen la esencia de la felicidad absoluta.


	30. Me casé con ella

Rose entra alegremente en la casa seguida de Hermione. Su hija no ha parado de hablar sobre la escuela desde que la recogieron en la estación esa mañana, emocionada por poder pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa.

Pero Hugo sin embargo, apenas ha intercambiado un par de palabras con ellos desde que se bajó del tren. Y eso a Ron le parece demasiado extraño, su hijo es de la clase de personas que no callan ni debajo del agua.

Excusándose con que necesita ayuda para sacar del coche tanto su baúl como el de su hermana, Ron consigue que su hijo se quede un tiempo con él a solas. Quizás el suficiente como para poder sonsacarle que es lo que le pasa.

—¿Todo bien en la escuela? —Pregunta, tanteando el terreno.

Hugo se encoje de hombros.

—Como siempre.

—¿Cómo siempre? ¿No te has metido en ningún lío?

Hugo niega, demasiado entretenido intentando sacar el baúl de su hermana del maletero.

—¿No puedes usar la magia y hacer levitar los baúles?

—Pueden vernos los vecinos.

Hugo suelta un bufido, Ron le mira extrañado a Hugo nunca le ha molestado no poder usar la magia en casa, comprende que deben tener cuidado con sus vecinos muggles.

—Hijo ¿De verdad todo está bien? Te noto extraño ¿No habrás discutido con Lorcan y Lyssander verdad?

Hugo hace una mueca, Ron cree haber dado en el blanco.

—Sea lo que sea seguro que lo solucionáis, puedes invitarles a cenar mañana si quieres.

—No he discutido con ellos precisamente, papá.

—¿Con quién entonces?

Su hijo finalmente decide mirarle a la cara, sus ojos tan similares a los de Hermione brillan con una pequeña chispa de rabia contenida.

—Cornelia Nott—Responde.

Ron chasquea la lengua, así que es una chica. Y la chica Nott aún por encima, no le sorprende entonces la apagada actitud de Hugo.

—¿Qué ha pasado está vez?

—Que no ha pasado diría yo. ¡Estoy harto de que me trate como si fuera estúpido! ¡Ella es la estúpida! Además no reconocería una broma ni aunque le mordiera.

Ron no entiende nada de lo que Hugo le está contando, pero no puede reprimir una sonrisa que para su hijo no pasa desapercibida.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Dice, incómodo.

—De nada—Responde, pero la manera que tiene Hugo de fruncir el ceño le advierte de que esa no es una respuesta válida—Es solo que me he acordado de algo.

—¿De qué?

—De que cuando yo iba a Hogwarts, también había una compañera que conseguía sacarme tanto de quicio como a ti Cornelia.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Ron vuelve a sonreír, sabe que su respuesta no agradará nada a su hijo. Pero en cierto modo le recuerda demasiado a él mismo, y ya se sabe lo que dicen, la historia tiende a repetirse.

—Me case con ella.

* * *

**_Travesura realizada._**

* * *

**N.A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y por haber seguido la historia hasta el final. Me alegra ver que os ha gustado.

Una pequeña aclaración, **Cornelia Nott,** es una O.C que he creado y que ya ha hecho sus apariciones estelares en **_El despacho de McGonagall_** (capítulo 3), **_Este es nuestro momento_ **(capítulos 12 y 19) y en **_Ça sent l' être_ **(capítulo 31). Además es una de mis O.C's favoritas así que quizás vuelva a asomarse por aquí.

En fin, gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
